


Where Did Eddie Go?

by rocks_have_feelings



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Summer Love, Teen Pregnancy, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Richie had waited long enough to find out what happened to his best friend. So one night him and the rest of the Losers decided to steak out Eddie’s house and free him from his mothers grasps.Only problem was that it doesn’t go as planned, at all...





	1. That Cunt

The group was muddling around, dragging their feet in the dirt as they fucked around town. Not really sure what to do with themselves knowing they had the freedom of summer.

“Wh-where’s Ed-Eddie been?” 

Bill was the one to finally bring it up, after countless weeks of the kids being apart from their beloved friend they were starting to get worried.

“Don’t know…haven’t seen him since that trip to the old mill, after that, he kinda disappeared. Heard him in the back of his house once when we were cutting through his backyard.” Beverly added in.

“When’d you cut through Eddie’s backyard?” Ben questioned.

“Well-“ Beverly turned a bright red, so did Bill…

“Alright, alright, you two. What matters here is that Eddie has been gone for weeks and his ma won’t let ‘em out! I even tried gettin’ in his back window, damn woman locked them. Whatta cunt!” Richie had his arms crossed and he was fuming by the time his rant was over.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him out. Just gotta steak his place out. His mom’s gotta get them food sometime. Then we’ll strike.” Beverly declared.

“I’m not too sure about this…” Mike butted in, trying to reason with the rest of his friends.

Richie shook his head, “hell nah, we’re gettin in his place and I think steakin it out is the perfect way.” 

Bill nodded, “th-then it’s- it’s decided. We’ll- we’ll wait out his m-mom.” 

The kids all hid out in the bushes, the sun had gone down by now and it was almost pick dark. The only light left was the porch light of Eddie’s house. 

The six of them were all hidden away in the dark, only whispers giving them away due to the fact that they all insisted on not bringing in flashlights. 

In was around 12 am when they heard it, the sound of the front door opening and then closing.

All their heads popped up, waiting solemnly as Eddie’s mom hurried her way down the steps and to the car in the front yard. She started it up and then as she pulled out and sped off down the road.

“Now, now, now, go!” 

All of them fled at that moment, running for the front door. 

“Should we knock? Will he answer-“

“Eddie! It’s us open up!! I know you’re awake!” Richie was hollering as he pounded on the door. 

Everyone waited in stunned silence as the pounding ceased and the air grew thick with the quiet that was the neighbor at 12 am. 

They thought that plan B, which was somehow getting in through a window was going to have to be taken into consideration when the lock clicked and the doorknob turned.

They waited with bated breath as the door pulled open to reveal and tired and disheveled Eddie. 

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Was what broke the silence, Richie’s arms wrapping around the smaller boy in a bone crushing hug. 

Eddie let out a grunt as he softly finished the hug by following through with wrapping his arms around Richie.

When the two let go Richie laughed, “god, I haven’t seen you in forever. What’s different about you, huh? Can’t put my finger on it.” 

“Richie we gotta go!”

The kids turned to see the bright beam of headlights as Eddie’s fucking mom pulled up intro the drive way and that was sure to cause hell.

“Oh my god! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie are you alright?!” Sonia had pushed past all the other kids to stop in her tracks at Eddie and Richie standing right next to each other.

“What is that boy doing in my house Edward! After all he’s done to you! How could you let him into our home?!” She cried out in agony.

“The fuck you talkin’ bout lady? I would never and have never done anything to Eddie!” 

Her face turned red and she opened her mouth, “you have the nerve to come in here and talk to me that way you dirty boy! You know what you’ve done to my Eddie! You- you defiled him! Corrupted him! Planted that devil spawn inside of him!”

Richie was even more confused now. “The fuck-? Do you live in the Stone Age? We had sex, it’s not the worst thing! Fourteen is the normal age to start doin’ shit. So we did shit! You happy?!” 

Sonia gasped, “vulgar language will get you nowhere in life young man!”

Richie rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah. Now why haven’t you let us see Eddie?”

She frowned and crossed her arms, “you would know you hoodlum.” 

“Why the hell would I-“

Eddie tugged on his arm and he stopped his argument to look at the younger boy. 

“I didn’t- I wasn’t sure how to tell you. And then my mom said it’d be best if I never did-“ he was tripping over his words as he spoke, trying to get his sentence straight.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The resounding gasps from their friends that were all huddled outside, watching as the three of them fought. 

Richie’s eyes went wide, as wide as they could. “Damn; well, fuck.” He scratched his head, shaking it in dismay. “The fuck do we do now?”

“You are gonna do nothing” Sonia insisted. “I don’t care what claim you have this baby. Two fourteen year olds can’t raise a baby. Nor should they, I’m the perfect choice to help take care of Eddie’s child.”

“Hey!” Richie took a more defensive stance, as if challenging Sonia. “It’s not your baby now is it? It’s mine. Age is nothin’ compared to genes.” He snarled.

Sonia looked appalled, “what a horrid boy you are! If I have anything to say about it you’ll never seen my grandchild again!”

“Hey, ma, I don’t think-“

“You listen here, you fuck. It’s my choice if I wanna be in my kids life. Not yours, ya got it!” 

“I’m the adult here, and my decision is to keep Eddie and the baby safe and sound in my home.” She said sternly.

“No way!” He laughed, “you’re not suffocating my kid in this place for years. I won’t have it! I wanna see them!”

Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled on his arm. “Please, I don’t want you two to fight. I just wanna sleep. Please…please stop fighting…” 

Richie relented and his heaving chest slowed down as he calmed to a level that wouldn’t stress out Eddie. He nodded, “alright, alright. We’ll stop. But I’m not giving our baby up. Is that cool with you?”

Eddie looked from his friend to his mother, her eyes practically burning him with their gaze. “I- I’d- I’d like that. I’m sorry mom!” He quickly added. 

Sonia huffed and crossed her arms, “fine. You want to share your life with a future druggie. Be my guest. But it’ll be under my roof, no way am I letting you out of my sight.”

Eddie quickly nodding, taking what he could get from his mother. Considering it was way more likely of her to just say flat out no to any contact involving the baby and Richie, this was a win.

“See, Rich. You can come over and see us. It’ll be alright. Please…” 

Richie sighed and looked back to the group of teens outside the door, awkwardly watching their whole interaction. 

“Yeah…it’ll be alright.” He grunted as Eddie wrapped him in a bear hug, snuggling his head right into Richie’s chest. 

“No more physical contact, I want you and your dirty friends out of my house and off my lawn.” Sonia interrupted, her arms crossed and her stance rigid. It looked ridiculous to be frank, she wasn’t very intimidating. 

“Until next time, Edward.” Richie quickly dipped Eddie, kissing him as fast as he could before he let the other boy go and ran out of the house as Sonia screamed after him. 

The whole gang ran away from Eddie’s house, not stopping until Sonia’s yelling couldn’t be heard anymore. That was when the laughter from running and the crazed looks they gave each other as they mocked Sonia stopped. 

It got solemn and quiet, everyone looking at each other for someone to talk about what they all found out. And after all the boys minus Richie looked to Beverly for direction she rolled her eyes and thought up what to say.

“Well, uh, didn’t think that was expected.” She grimaced as she said it, internally kicking herself for her stupid choice of words.

Richie didn’t respond, his eyes glued to the sidewalk ahead of him. 

More unsettling silence followed, leaving the crickets and the scuffing of shoes on pavement to fill the nothingness. 

“I didn’t know you and Eddie, uh, did anything like that.” Ben admitted, earning a snort from Richie. 

“Yeah, first time, guess we were fuckin dumb when we did it. Usually don’t want that to happen your first time.” He kicked a pebble and watched it skip off the sidewalk and fall down a sewer drain. “Shouldn’t have fucking done it.” He huffed out, clenching his fists in anger. 

“Too late now.” Stanley replied, earning a glare from the rest of the group. 

“Right again, Stan. Now everything’s a fucked up. And I can’t fix it, and I have no idea what I’m gonna do. Because Jesus, I don’t want a fucking kid.” He turned on his heel as locked eyes with Beverly who was right behind him. 

“What do I do now?”

The young girl broke away from his intense gaze to look down at the pavement. “I don’t know, it sounded like you wanted the baby.”

He shrugged and waved his arms around, “I can’t let that bitch treat me like that! I said that shit because she said I couldn’t see the fuckin kid. How could I let her just say no I couldn’t see it. Didn’t wanna give her the satisfaction.” 

“So you don’t care about the baby…you just wanted to show her up?” Ben struggled to understand what Richie was going on about. 

“Well it’s not just that. I- I didn’t wanna leave Eddie alone with that cunt. Spending all his time with her, not allowed to see anymore. I can’t not see him…so yeah maybe I’m being a bit selfish-“ 

“A b-bit?” 

“-fuck you Bill. Yeah I’m being selfish, who fuckin cares. I wanna see Eddie and if that means I gotta play dad then fine.” 

Beverly bit her and shrugged, “it’s a big responsibility you know? Being a dad. And if you don’t even wanna do it-“

“I’m gonna do it Bev. For Eddie.” His tone was harsh and promising, a fact that wasn’t going to change. So that left the conversation done and over. At least for now.


	2. And God said, he’d be paying a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of insensitive words in this chapter so if that’s not your thing don’t read. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and support! I always respond to every comment so feel free to leave some!

The gang decided to meet up on the old kissing bridge, looking over the edge in wonderment. Completely and utterly bored and yet satisfied.

Bill was leaning over the most, looking down into the woods below. He would glance over at Beverly sometimes, giving her a small and timid smile when she looked back at him. And she would return it. Not noticing Ben’s hurtful expression at seeing their gestures. 

Stanley looked bored, kicking stones and pebbles off of the bridge and to the ground below. Watching it fall, and fall, and fall…he would spare a glance at Bill, sometimes just peering at the way his lips would part and shift when he’d bit them or pick at them.

“What was sex like?”

It was Ben, he was picking at the wood railing, trying to look casual as he asked, but it was something all the Losers were interested in finding out.

Richie shrugged, “what do you mean?”

Stanley rolled his eyes, “c’mon, Rich. Was it good? Bad…boring? What did it feel like?” 

Richie turned around and leaned against the railing, his arms crossed as he huffed. “I don’t know, it was good…sure I was fuckin’ terrified. But I liked it, thought Eds did too…” he gave a twitch of a smile, “at first I thought I was doin’ it wrong. Guess I wasn’t.” 

Beverly blinked, looking down and kicking at the rocks gathered by the side of the bridge. She looked pained when she looked up, but quickly brushed it off. “Well, you love Eddie don’t you?”

Richie looked appalled, his mouth open and his eyes wide. “Course I fucking do. He’s everything to me. I’d fucking die for him, and all you know it.” He looked them all in the eyes, the unspoken words about IT hanging in between them. Still the clown haunted them, even two years after the incident. 

“I love Eddie, and, and fuck, I never thought I would be able to say that. That those words were ever going to come out of my mouth-“ he swallowed hard and shook his head. “But now that I have…I’d like to think it was for the best that I said it. But what if it isn’t. What if I’m gonna fuck it up, and then- then shit. This whole town is so homophobic. I don’t stand a chance! Let alone Eddie! What’s he gonna do when he starts to show? What’s he gonna do when the baby’s here and I’m hanging out with them. Kids aren’t dumb, and neither are adults. Everyone will know…” 

Beverly moves closer, putting her hand on Richie’s shoulder and swiveling her body so that the teenage boy was now staring directly into her brown eyes. “Bowers is gone, he’s- he’s dead. And with that his gang. They’re just a bunch of morons without him, harmless, stupid idiots. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to mess with you or Eddie. I’ll fucking kill them.” It was a no-nonsense look, one that tugged on Richie’s heart, pulling it and twisting it in multiple directions at once. He nodded and looked away, blinking back the soft glowing of tears that was starting to shine his eyes.

Bill moved closer, nodding, approving. “I’ll kah-kah-kill them too.” 

Ben nodded, followed by Mike and Stanley who were all closer to Richie now, almost forming a huddle around the distressed teenage boy.

Stan gave him a small smile as spoke, “if we can defeat a demonic all powerful clown, I think we can protect you from a few homophobic assholes.” 

Richie found himself smiling, despite his stomach flipping nervously. “Yeah, hey, I’ll see you guys later.” He scooched backwards and gave them a cheeky grin.

Bev smirked, “don’t you go fuckin’ anything up!” She called after him. “The bitch is gonna be your in law.” 

Richie shook his head, “to hell with that.” 

He swiveled around, taking off towards the Kaspbrak’s house, away from the Losers and towards the most bittersweet house in all of Derry.

Don’t get him wrong, he was always delighted to see Eddie, that meant he would get to mock him and flirt with him, and basically just be himself, but Sonia hated anything that had to do with Eddie having any kind of joy. Her mission was to stomp it out of him, crush his spirit enough for him to stay with her forever.

And Richie’s plan was quite the opposite of what she wanted. He always wanted Eddie to have fun and fuck around in the woods. Sometimes literally.

The scared little eleven year old wasn’t there anymore, Eddie was marturing- sure- not like all the other Losers. He was a little slower at it than them. But he helped them defeat IT and he sure as hell could stand up for himself… 

Most of the time.

Richie reached the Kaspbrak residence and knocked on the door, hollering out- “yo! Eds! It’s your Trashmouth here to save you!” 

He could hear footsteps, heavy, not Eddie’s. And the sound of a chain being unclasped and locks being unhitched rattled on the other side of the door. It was pulled slowly open after that, the bolts holding the door on its frame squeaked and screamed at being painstakingly opened so carefully and slowly.

Sonia was on the other side, her mound blocking most of the door frames entrance. She had on a dull faded blue shirt and a ugly lackluster brown skirt that was too short for Richie’s eyes. Her curly brown hair was frizzy and her glasses were smudged. Sometimes Richie would despise that he needed glasses for the sheer fact that Sonia wore a pair. 

“I’m here to see, Edward.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking over her build as much as he could to see if Eddie was behind her.

“He’s in his room, you’re going to sit on the couch, and I’m going to tell him he can come out.”

Richie looked annoyed, his lip quirking and his eyes losing their amusement at seeing her fat face in his eyesight. “You’re gonna listen to everything we say? What? Think we’re gonna fuck again or some shit?” He cockily asked, earning her enraged glare she sent him.

“My Eddie Bear would never have sex with a bastard like you, you’re a disgrace to humanity. You coerced him into intercourses with your deviant ways.” She sneered.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, my fag ass should be run out of Derry. I don’t plan on staying once I don’t have to ma’am-“ He cheekily smiled. “-I just I don’t know, I kinda like corrupting the youth while I’m here.” He shrugged, as if he was an innocent little ten year old who tried to pull of stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. 

Her face was practically aflame, “I won’t have my son be a homosexual. It’s a disgrace. I’m having a priest come by, he’s going to cleanse Eddie Bear. He’ll cleanse you too.” 

Richie was gaping at her words, befuddled, and offended. He knew he shouldn’t have been, not really, this was how they thought. The heteros. That the gays, the dreaded and horrible homosexuals were the cause of all this woe.

“Cleanse me. How might he be doing that?” He inquired, a little interested in what this priest would actually be doing to change them, or un gay them. 

“You’ll see, he’s dropping by at 3:15 pm, and in order for you to be around Eddie Bear I expect a report that you are no longer able to plague him with this, this, illness anymore.”

Richie frowned, folding his arms together and looking at anything other than Sonia. The cracked cement below him, the drab house coloring, even the cream colored white of the carpet inside. 

“I expect an answer from you, young man. Or you’ll be left without ever seeing Edward again. I’d hate to do that…” her voice heightened and Richie raised his eyes to evil eye her, hatred beaming up at her. She didn’t seem to pay mind. “It was the deal, I wanted to make Eddie Bear happy. And you, you fowl urchin make him happy.” She ground it out through clenched teeth. 

Richie flexed his hands, stretching the fingers and tightening them back into fists in irritation. “I’m going to see Eddie. And if this is what I gotta do then I’ll do it.” He glowered at her, pleased with her disgruntled facial expression.

“Now, can I see him or not?”

She backed up awkwardly, long and cautious, like he was going to pull out a gun and rob them. She stood in the entryway as he stepped through, walking past the doorway and into the living room, the room was something he would consider an abomination. All flowers and weird patterns. Richie grumbled under his breath and relaxed against the couch, he imagined dust would cover furniture like this. But knowing Sonia and Eddie, the house was absolutely dust free.

She closed the door, and Richie felt himself sweat at that, he’d never been nervous in Eddie’s house before. She shuffled away from the door and down the hallway, the sound of a door opening and, “Eddie Bear, the Tozier kid is here…” it was forced, and Richie found it hilarious that she called him something other than “horrid boy” or “good for nothing boy.” 

More shuffling and then Richie was face to face with Eddie. He looked good, tired but…good. He was still in his pajamas, short on him, going to his calf instead of his ankle. And his shirt was draped longer, going down past the elastic band on his pants. 

Richie’s face lit up brightly, a big smile taking shape. “Well, the one and only Eddie Spaghetti.” He made way to stand up and hug Eddie when Sonia at the speed that shouldn’t go with someone of that weight leapt across the room and put herself in between them.

“Absolutely not, you two will make no contact.” Her eyes widened and she creepily stared at Richie until he backed away and sat back on the horribly colored couch. 

Eddie followed her direction where she placed him on the other end of the couch, herself sitting in the chair that was next to it. She looked awkward and out of place, just how Richie felt with this whole situation.

“How ya been, Eds?” He weakly asked, his voice cracking a bit at the end. He glanced to Sonia who said nothing in favor of watching them like a hawk.

Eddie shrugged and leaned back, his arm resting on the couch arm and his shoulders slumped as he morphed into the couch. “‘M alright, sick a bit. But that’s apart of it…I’m just glad that mommy said I could stay even if it’s against god and wrong that- that we’re even having a child-“ he gave a meek smile towards his mother, and then went back to looking down at his lap, his face white. 

Richie swallowed and played with his thumbs, “it’s alright Eddie, we um, we all fuck up sometimes and you know what? Our kids gonna be fuckin’ great.” His smile grew when Sonia’s face turned fire hydrant red. 

Eddie even smiled, “thanks, Richie. I’m glad you’ll be here, even if you’re annoying as hell.” He chuckled at Richie’s fake hurt expression. He inched a bit closer and shot his mom a pleading look when she opened her mouth, it was like he sensed she was going to say something.

“Mommy! Please! I’m not going to- to commit anymore heinous crimes alright! I wanna show him something.” He scooched closer and timidly reached out to grab Richie’s hand, then he brought it closer to himself, more specifically his stomach. 

Richie didn’t notice anything really, sure it wasn’t exactly the same as before. But- well fuck, it felt different. Whether it because he wanted it to, or it really was he noticed it.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, entranced at where his hand lay. 

“Yeah, I thought it was cool. It’s only a little though…but that’ll change soon.” He grumbled, sounding a little peeved. Richie couldn’t blame him. 

The door drew their attention quickly, a rapping coming from the other side. Eddie broke away from Richie, sliding to the other end of the couch violently, Sonia all to quickly went to open the door and Richie stared ruefully at the spot that Eddie had once been. 

“Pastor- please come in.” Sonia’s body wobbled as she hurried to make way for the oh so holy priest. 

The priest was old, grey beard with a grey balding head of hair atop him. He had on the traditional pastor outfit, Richie found it insulting. He didn’t recognize the old man, so he must be new, although, it’s not like he spent his time keeping track of all the priests in Derry. Maybe he should.

“Hello, Ms. Kaspbrak,” he turned towards Eddie and Richie, “Mr. Kaspbrak, Mr. Tozier, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. Now, if we can, I’d like to begin with the purifying immediately.” 

He brought an oblong bag with him, and when he reached closer to the boys he ended up pulling a cross out. “Apart of the process is accepting that god is here to help you through the redemption you are seeking.”

Eddie nervously twitched, his hand rubbing his leg and the migrating towards his stomach where he brushed against his small bump that Richie had just gotten to feel and Jesus was it getting hon in here? Richie was practically burning up. 

“Now, apart of this process is admitting to god what you have sinned. Here is a safe place, and it won’t be repeated, but you’ll need to be truthful and honest to be forgiven.” He nodded to each of the boys, walking over and sitting in an ugly colored seat. 

When he sat down, he reached out to give the cross to Eddie, “young Kaspbrak, start from where your indiscretions began.” He prompted.

Eddie fidgeted with the cross in his hands and shrugged, “I’m uh, I’m not sure. It’s been um, years? Ever since we were twelve and we’d flirted and played around with each other. We didn’t really ever do anything…just kinda joked around.” He blushed heavily and looked to Richie for a moment before sparing himself from the eyes of his lover. “We started doing stuff around last year, we’d um, we’d sneak off together and- and kiss and makeout and once we got past that it- it escalated and we’d- we’d take off our clothes…” Eddie’s face was a deep red and his body burned with shame. 

He swallowed hard and thrust the cross to Richie, barley letting the other boy know of his quick movement before the object was being hurdled at the other boy. 

Richie blinked and spun the cross around, “uh, don’t really know, I’ve been checking out guys awhile…” he smirked when Sonia glowered at him. “Yeah, I’d check them out all the time, at school, at the kissing bridge, the arcade…I had a crush on this kid that played a game with me at the arcade once, but he’s Bower’s cousin so he turned out to be a bastard. And then I did a few things on the kissing bridge…” he gave a short smile to Eddie, who looked strangely sad. Richie didn’t get why, he didn’t even mention their names carved into the bridge, he never would. That was theirs, and no one else would have to know. Certainly not Sonia and some random Pastor. 

“Then me and Eds here got a little risky,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “sure, I’ve kissed a few girls, but Eddie was the one. And after hand jobs and blow jobs, we thought, fuck it, let’s have sex. And we had sex, great sex, if I do say so, and then all this happened.”

Sonia looked ready to kill Richie, her face blooming red and her hands gripping the chair arm rests for dear life. “You used my Eddie Bear for sex you heathen!” She shouted.

The Pastor held up his hands and tried to bring her back to her quiet state. “Now, now, now. What they did is absolutely wrong, but we mustn’t scream over it. We must repent. You must give yourself to the lord, and decide to do what’s right.”

Richie cocked an eyebrow, “what exactly is right?”

“Of course you won’t participate in anymore homosexual acts against the lord, and you will raise your illegitimate offspring to know the lord, and more importantly know that the act you two have done to create them is unexptable-“ he turned to Sonia when he spoke the ending, “it would be best if the child were to never find out about their conception.” She nodded along obediently.

Richie has had enough of this, his nails digging into his palms to keep from punching the holy man. “Bastard child, our kid isn’t a fuckin’ bastard! They aren’t the fucking anti christ! And- and I’m not going anywhere! You’re not going to make up some retarded lie about Eddie knocking up some bitch and her abandoning the kid on his doorstep. I’m here! It’s me! I’m the fucking dad! And I’m not leaving and I’m not lying!”

Eddie was trying to shut up him with angry looks, whispering “stop we’ll figure it out later-“ but Richie wasn’t going to just stop. So he shook his head and stood up instead, causing Eddie to give a heated huff when he too stood up and moved closer to Richie.

“Please, Rich, stop. I know you’re mad- I am too-!” 

“ACT LIKE IT THEN!” He screamed, turned his hatred filled gaze to the young boy. Richie was breathing heavily, staring dagger down at Eddie who looked close to crying.

“Please- Richie…” Eddie whimpered the words, his whole body molding down and closing itself off from the world. He reached out to grab Richie’s hand but was left wounded when the taller boy rejected by swiftly moving his hand out of Eddie’s grasp. 

“No. I’m- I need a break alright…please.” He looked over Eddie to see Sonia struggling to get out of her chair in a rush to no doubt rescue Eddie from the treacherous faggot boy. Richie’s lips broke into a sad smile and he laughed coldly. “Your mom is in the fuckin’ room with us, there’s a priest tellin’ us that our love is fake and that our baby is a mistake. And- and you don’t even care, you can’t care.” 

He backed away from Eddie who was now fully crying, long tear tracks lining his cheeks. “Richie, please don’t go…I- I need you!” He sobbed.

“Not enough.” 

Richie turned his back and ran past the Pastor and past Sonia and through the front door and down the steps and past the mailbox and down the road and all the way to the kissing bridge. 

He sat down there, looking at all the names and thinking about how many of them were still together. He saw R + E and for once it hurt to see. A part of him wanted to break the board and take it home, staple it to his wall to keep forever. Sonia and God couldn’t take his board. 

And the other part wanted to kick it and smash it and break the stupid fucking thing because love was dumb and he was dumb and everything sucked. 

On some level he wanted to be able to move on from Eddie, from his dysfunction, from Sonia and her horrible words and her stupid actions that ruined every plan Richie had for the two of them. And sometimes he wished that Eddie wouldn’t be a pussy, that he would stand up to his bitch of a mom and travel the world with Richie. Or at least go outside to play in the dirt once in awhile for God’s sake. 

But then he wouldn’t be Richie’s Eds. 

And he couldn’t have that.


	3. Resolving Some Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally talks to Eddie and things are kinda starting to go in the right direction.

Richie knew he was going to have to visit Eddie again, and eventually explain himself and why he felt that standing up for himself against that homophobic priest was something he needed to do.

But none of the other Losers agreed, and he found this to be very annoying. Especially when they would come over to his house and bother him about it every day and every hour and every minute and every second. They lived, slept and breathed reminding Richie that he was a horrible human being for “ditching Eddie and his responsibilities.” As Beverly would say.

And then he would promptly remind her that she was the one camped out on Bill’s sofa because she didn’t want to live with her aunt after her dad's death.

The redhead would glare at him after the common comment he would use against her. She would resent his words and harden after they were spoken. Becoming rigid and tense after she heard them.

The same thing was happening today, Richie had on an old pair of sweatpants, a dull blue short-sleeved shirt covering his chest. His bed sheets were protecting him from the outside world, his comforter keeping him warm. And frankly overheated since it was the middle of summer. But he would be damned if he let the monster under the bed reach up and grab his foot while he slept.

Bill was swiveling in his desk chair, humming a random tune as he made himself at home. Stan snooped through his new collection of comics he had gotten with his chore money, Mike was opening his blinds and window, letting the cold chilly air inside. Ben was sat on the floor, twiddling with his shoes as he tied them and Beverly was at the end of his bed, staring at him as if she could force him to get up with her eyes.

“You’ve gotta call Eddie, Rich. It’s time, you’re worrying the poor kid out. I went over there yesterday and after his mom called me a whore she went on and on about how she knew you were gonna abandon him and that it was for the best. C’mon, Richie. You can’t let Mrs. K win.” Beverly crossed her arms when Richie didn’t react.

She huffed, “thought you wanted to be a part of the baby’s life.”

Richie raised an eyebrow and scoffed, pushing himself up so his back was further up the pillow and he was at better eye level with her. “I do, and I wanna be there for Eds. But the fuckin’ lady is driving me crazy. Brining a priest in and declaring that our kid was a bastard. C’mon Bev, you would’ve done the same.”

Her face grew pained, her eyes turning down and her lip quirking in distaste. “I know, Rich. But I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to ditch me and my kid because my mother is psychotic.” Bill turned to her and she stared right back at him.

Richie, who couldn’t care for their silent conversation groaned and flopped back on the pillow. “This is fuckin’ stupid. But I get it, I get it. I’ve gotta say sorry, I know. I can’t lose him.”

Beverly looked pleased, giving him her charmed smile. Although it looked more like a cheeky smirk. “Glad you wisened up.” She patted his leg and stood up, raising an eyebrow as she no doubt waited for Richie to get out of bed.

He stared at her and then rolled his eyes and tore off the covers protecting him from the cold room because Mike insisted it was too hot. “Fine, fine, fine. What do I say?”

“Sorry, you say fucking sorry, Richard.” Stan gawked at him. Glaring back at Richie when the other boy flipped him off.

“I know that, but that’s not gonna work with Mrs. K. That bitch is gonna hold this against me forever, and I mean forever.” He raved.

“And the longer you wait the worse it’ll get. Now go.” She shooed him out of the room and all the way out of his house, down the street and all the way to Eddie’s house. Even going so far as to push him up to the door and knock for him.

He told her to fuck off and she rolled her eyes and took a few steps away from the door so that she could stand by and watch from the background.

It took a minute before the door clicked and the turning of a lock could be heard and then the round Mrs. Kaspbrak was stood in front of Richie in all her unholy glory.

“Hey, Mrs. K. It’s been a while, thought I’d stop by and talk to Eds. He here?”

She scoffed, “you know damn well he’s here. You scoundrel, god, the nerve you have to show up here after you left my poor Eddie Bear all alone. For all we knew you were gone forever, and now you’re here again.” She shook her head.

“I’m here to say sorry, I really am. I never was gonna leave Eds, I love him, more than you could possibly know. I’d never leave him. I’m here to be a man and take responsibility and all that.” Richie waved his hand around, hoping maybe Sonia would get distracted if he made wild gestures.

“Sorry isn't gonna cut it, boy. You promised you'd have the Pastor heal you of your sin. And you didn’t have that happen because you had to ruin everything.” She huffed, her face scrunching up in an ugly manner.

“I just wanna say sorry. You should let Eddie decide. We both should, if he wants me here I'll stay. If he doesn’t then I’ll go.” Richie fixed his glasses as Sonia thought it over.

“Alright.” She grumbled, stepping back and away from the door, letting Richie inside. With his newfound freedom inside Eddie’s house, he headed straight for Eddie’s room. It was in the back and covered in different pictures. Some maps that Ben deemed important to decorating his new room that they renovated last year. Beverly put up different postcards and wrote bullshit miss you messages on the back as if we knew someone that traveled to Paris.

He knocked on the door before going for the handle and just like he expected it was open, Sonia wouldn’t allow him to lock the door encase he died or something.

Eddie was lounging back on his bed, book in hand and clearly shocked at seeing Richie in his doorway instead of his mom. The first emotion that clearly flashed across his face was pure bliss. His eyebrows raised and he straightened his body as if he couldn’t indicate what he wanted to say.

But then he seemed to remember that Richie hadn’t been there in days. He looked furious. “How dare you ditch me!” He stood fully up, crossing his arms as he huffed. “Even Bev came here before you. What the hell was that?! I thought…fuck I thought you might not’ve come back…” his eyes grew sad and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Richie shook his head and came closer, pulling Eddie against his body. “No, no, no. Eds…I love you. You’ve gotta know that. I’m never gonna leave you, just fuck, I couldn’t deal with your mom and you didn’t do anything and I couldn’t stand not saying anything.” He rubbed Eddie’s back as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Richie played along, breaking away when he felt his dick start to harden a little too much. “Probably shouldn’t go any further considering your mom’s in the living room and Bev’s waiting outside.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “she is? Why?”

Richie blushed and shrugged, “uh, kinda nervous about coming over here…”

Eddie slapped his shoulder and pushed Richie onto his bed, smiling when he bounced and tried to stabilize himself on the bed. “You know you shouldn’t be worried here. She’s my mom isn’t…the best. But c’mon, Rich. I can’t hate you.” She quirked his lip and hopped onto the bed right in between Richie’s spread legs. “Can we kiss a bit longer?”

“Only if you lock the door.”

Eddie sighed but was clearly determined to make out for a bit because he got off the bed and locked the door to give them both some privacy. He joined Richie back on the bed and sighed as he leaned back on the bed. “You gotta do some of the work.” Eddie accused.

Richie gasped, striking his hand to his heart and crying out in distress. “Me?! Not doing enough of the work?!” He laughed at Eddie’s pouting face and planted a kiss on his lips. He was about to completely collapse on Eddie and squish him into the mattress when Eddie’s eyes widened and he pushed Richie up.

“The baby! Wait, can’t do that.” He kept one hand on Richie’s shoulder and the other on his stomach.

“See, this is why you’ve gotta be on top.” Richie reasoned. Twisting so he was laying next to Eddie.

“Fuck, fine.” Eddie leaned onto Richie and fell into his lap, kissing up his neck and reaching his lips. “Better?”

“Better.” Richie decided, placing both his hands on Eddie’s ass and pulling him closer to his crotch. Happy to find Eddie as hard as he was. “How far do you want to go?”

Eddie shrugged and gave Richie another kiss. “I don’t know, I’ve gained some weight…you might not like it.”

Richie pshed and shook his head, sliding his hands up Eddie’s hips and playing with the hem of his shirt. “Never, love ya just the way ya are. Besides, kinda my fault that you’re like that anyway.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “takes two ta tango as they say.”

“Nah, I put my penis inside you—“

“Richie—!”

“So it’s herby my fault.”

“Stop!” Eddie put his hand over Richie’s mouth and yelped when Richie grabbed his ass and pulled him down on the other boy's dick. And then he liked Eddie’s hand.

“Gross!” He pulled away and wiped the wet hand on Richie’s shirt in disdain. “The fuck was that for?” He grumbled.

“You know how much I love talking when we mess around. What would I do if I couldn’t talk while I fuck you?” He cocked his head and laughed when Eddie grabbed his shirt in anger. “Speaking of which, are we gonna?”

“No. We’re not. Promised my mom I wouldn’t have premarital sex again.” He blushed and waited for Richie’s laughter and an onslaught of mom jokes. Which is exactly what happened.

“What?! Dude, does she realize that you’re already pregnant? It doesn’t really matter at this point.” Richie pointed out.

“She said it could hurt the baby…”

“Lies!”

“What if it’s not a lie! You don’t know!” Eddie cried.

“My dick’s not gonna go near the kid. ‘Sides, it’d be kinda funny if it could happen—“

“Aw, Richie!” Eddie pushed him and groaned when Richie pulled him to be flush against his chest.

“Chill! It’s fine. All we gotta figure out is how I can convince you that us fucking isn’t gonna hurt anyone. Besides maybe your ass. That’s a little different though.”

Eddie rested his head on Richie’s chest and let out a deep sigh. “I kinda just wanna go to sleep now.” He yawned and curled up against Richie, while the taller boy wound his arms around his boyfriend.

“We can sleep, just for a little.”

Eddie nodded and closed his eyes, happy to finally have Richie back and in his arms.

—————

It was dark when Richie opened his eyes and Eddie wasn’t in his arms anymore. He blinked sleepily and looked around to see that he was still in Eddie’s bedroom. Wondering where his beloved had gone he groggily swung his legs out of the warm bed he was in and he shuffled across the room towards Eddie’s door.

He cursed under his breath when he saw that he was late, his parents were no doubt worried about where he was. Or he hoped they were worried, and he had left Beverly waiting outside for him. He knew he was gonna have to grovel at her feet for this one.

“Ah, you’ve decided to wake from your slumber.” Sonia snarked, she was at the kitchen sink, scrubbing out a pot. “I called your mother and she should be around soon to round you up if you don’t leave soon.” It was one of her weirder threats, wanting him to leave from her house but not getting him to go herself. Maybe she finally realized that she held little to no power over him besides Eddie.

Who speaking of which was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Eddie?”

“In the bathroom, your monster child is keeping him sick.” She tutted and continued with her pot-scrubbing.

Richie rubbed his eyes, not wanting to deal with her mental abuse and walked away from her. The bathroom door was closed but he could hear mumbling inside, Eddie was talking to someone, himself?

Upon pushing open the door Richie caught Eddie with his shirt off as he stroked the side of his stomach, lips barely moving as he whispered to no one. But at the noise of the door opening he jumped a little, arms wrapping around himself as if Richie had never seen him shirtless before.  
Richie huffed, “why are you doin’ that? I’ve seen you shirtless before.” He frowned when Eddie grabbed his shirt and started to quickly put it back on, a dark blush staining his cheeks and he stumbled with what to reply with.

“I-- I don’t know! It’s just weird…” He murmured, fixing the hem of his shirt and looking anywhere but at Richie’s eyes.

“What’s weird?”

“I was...you know!” He supplied, waving his hands around as if Richie had any idea what he was talking about or embarrassed about.

“I have no idea what you’re goin’ on about. You embarrassed that you were talkin’ to yourself?” He stood helplessly as Eddie stood wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

“Iwastalkingtothebaby.” It was a jumbled mess of words that strung together quickly so Richie really had no idea what the other boy even said. Richie felt bad about the gobsmack expression on his face but he really didn’t know what to say.

“I didn’t get any of that.”

Eddie seemed frustrated, looking around panicked, as if he was a caged animal that was looking for a way out. “I wasn’t talking to myself I was talking to the baby.”

Richie blinked, scratching his neck as he nodded. “Uh, okay…”

“I know it’s weird because it can’t hear me but I have this weird desire to and I don’t want to scare you off.” He rambled on and on. Concerned with alarming Richie and sending him packing again.

“No! What? It’s alright. Nothing about this isn’t a little bit strange so if you wanna do that you can do that, alright?” He shook his head and shrugged, indifferent to the whole matter.

Eddie nodded, awkwardly wrapping his arms around himself as if he didn’t know what to say. It was weird, Richie didn’t like it. It wasn’t supposed to be like this with Eddie. Everything came so naturally before, but now in this moment, it felt _off_.

“My mom’s coming to pick me up. So I gotta get going.” He shuffled back a bit. “I’ll see you later.”

Eddie nodded, still looking self-conscious. “Call me?”

“I will.”

Richie headed right past Sonia, right out the door and right to the edge of the sidewalk in front of Eddie’s house. The air was chilly, weird for the season. It was dark, light from Eddie’s and the neighbor's houses lighting up the sidewalk. He stood there, waiting for his mom’s car to be in view before he moved again. Opening the car door and hoping inside was dreaded, mainly because he knew his mother was going to hound him about why he disappeared without her knowledge of where he was. He didn’t know what to tell her though.

He couldn’t even think of a good lie, he wanted to go back to Eddie’s all of the sudden. He wanted everything to be better. When it wasn’t awkward and when he didn’t feel like more of a freak. He knew that he would have to be a dad if he wanted to be with Eddie. And while he didn’t want to abandon his kid he wasn’t ready for one. But that wasn’t something that he was going to fix right now so he pushed that to the side and tried to enjoy the brief silence that lasted in the car before his mother started on her rant about him having better communication skills.

He nodded along, giving his two cents when it was needed and before long he was jumping out of the car and into the house. His dad was sat on the couch in the living room looking at the paper and he was delighted to see that he was being paid no mind when he ran up the steps and into his bedroom. Laying down on the bed, not changing his clothes and falling asleep immediately summed up his day perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos and comments, it’s really motivating to write more when I know people like it!


End file.
